All in One
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto comes across one of orochimaro's old labs, and finds the keys to success. Inside I a library that is jam packed with everything orochimaro ever knew. With this knowledge, the nidaime snake sanin will be born.
1. Chapter 1

Nidaime Snake Sanin 2.)

Naruto was walking down a dark alley way. He was only six years old and didn't understand why he was so hated, but he knew that there hatred was real. No mater what he did they would never lover, respect, or even care about him. He remembered the quote the hokage made to him, during one of there talks.

(Flash back-one month.)

"And that naruto is why I am known as the professor." Spoke hiruzen.

"If your so smart, why didn't you ever teach any student?" Asked naruto.

"Haha oh I did, and the became quite famous. They wer tsunade senju, jariah, and orochimaro. Tsunade was declared the greatest medic in the world, and still holds that title till this day. Jariah became a sage, and a master spy. Orochimaro was know for his snake summons, genius, genetic engineering, and then becoming a traitor to the leaf." Spoke the hokage in a sad voice.

"Why did he betray konoha?" Asked naruto, although if he could be knew he would.

"I asked him that to, and this was his reply. 'Might is right. I wish to learn every jutsu in the world, and I obviously can't do that here'. After that we could never find him." Spoke the sad kage."

( flashback end)

'hmmmmm "might is right' huh. I will become powerful, then I will right konoha's wrongs against me.' Thought naruto.

As he was walking a ninja with the simble for root on his head apeared before him. His voice sounded like a drones, and he didn't give off a good vibe.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be coming with me." Spoke the drone.

"And if I don't?" Replied naruto, as he got into a crouch.

"It's not optional." Spoke the drone as he charged naruto. Naruto pulled out some smoke bombs, and threw them at the ground, the drone wasn't expecting this. Naruto quickly escaped the ninja, only to see him following. Naruto knew he couldn't hide in the city, so he ran into the forest.

It was dark and creepy. The roots were sticking out of the ground at weird angles, and naruto was severely hindered by them. He could here the drone coming. The sound if wind rushing off of his clothes was a dead give away. He kept running until,"uhhhgggg!" He fell into a deep hole.

"Owwwwwhhhh! Shit that hurt... We're am I?" Asked naruto. The room looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was dark, dusty, and the flat grey walls made it depressing. He started to walk down a corridor, checking every room he passed. There was a giant library, a couple of bed rooms, a kitchen, a living room. That was the normal stuff, but then it got weird. In a couple of the rooms there were some freeky thing, that made naruto feel like he was living a nightmare. There were giant tanks, with people in them. They had various names above there tanks, that naruto had no idea what they ment. He just figured they were there names. They read dead-bone-pulse, wood release, storm release, boil release, and sharingan. He had no idea what all of these people were used for, but he was certain they were not willing.

Naruto went back to the library to see if there was anything there that would be helpful to him. What he found intrigued him. As he was looking through the supplementary section he saw a scroll that just called to him. He pulled it out, and read the title.

Shadow Clone Technique:

Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows, though even then it may not be enough.

Uses:

A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user.

It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together.

After reading that, naruto was sold. He spent the next hour trying to recreate the technique. After an hour he could do it, and after two he could make them like second nature.

"Whooooo! That was a trip. I still can't believe how many I can make. I wonder why I have such large chakra reserves, since this technique is suppose to were out even jonin. Oh well ill find out later." Spoke naruto. He lifted his hands into the cross seal and molded his chakra. Instantly a hundred clones appeared."Ok boys lets get to learning!" Shouted naruto, followed by,"yes boss!" Yelled by his clones.

For the next two years naruto, and his clones trained as hard as they could. Naruto was able to master the water walking exercise, his wind release, and his shape manipulation training. He learned the snake fist style. It was the only taijutsu style in the whole place. Naruto spent a lot of time stretching and improving his reflexes to be able to use the style. He was able to use a good number of genjutsu, but he didn't spend to much time in that field. His greatest accomplishment was his fuinjutsu, and bakijutsu. He could wield almost any weapon the moment he touched them, and only need to see a seal to understand it. He spent most of his time learning these things, which was why he was a master of all the bakujutsu the Lantau had, along win the fuinjutsu. Today was his birthday, and he was relaxing in a secret room he had found that day. It looked like an office, but had a dark feel to it.

'Mmmm what's this.' Thought naruto, as he picked up a giant scroll, that was hidden underneath the desk. "Is this a summoning scroll!" Shouted naruto. He knew a lot about summoning thanks to his fuinjutsu training, and a lot about summons thanks to the library's advanced study. He saw a name that greatly shocked him. In blood red, the name orochimaro was present. There was also another name, Anko Miriashi, but he didn't know her. He knew if he wrote his name down he could have the opportunity to gain a summons contract so he did. After he got done writing his name he quickly went through a few hand seals.

Pumping as much chakra as he could, he shouted "summoning jutsu!" Instantly the room was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, naruto saw a giant white snake filling the room. The snake is extremely large — many times the size of a human with its massive body wrapped in thick coils. Along these coils are circular bands. It was wearing a hat with two pointed edges and an orb on top and a headdress. It also was wearing a chain with an orb around its neck, similar to the one worn by the Great Toad Sage. The snake was also smoking, using a long cigarette holder when doing so. It started to look around with what seemed to be a shocked look. Then its eyes landed on naruto, and instantly naruto

knew this creature had his life in its coils.

"We're am I human child?" Asked the giant white snake.

Naruto replied in a nervous, but very respectful tone. "We are in an underground base/lab that I found two years ago, sir". The snake nodded its head, as it seemed to get more comfortable.

"So tell me child, how did you summon me?" Asked the white snake. It could see naruto looked confused by the question, so it clarified its question. "I meant how did you summon me specify?" Spoke the large snake.

"We'll sir I just used the summoning jutsu, after I signed my name, and your the summons I got. Is it weird that you were summoned?" Asked naruto. He didn't know what to expect, and this snake seemed very important, so he was trying not to make a mistake.

"I'm what's known as the sage of the snake summons. Basically I am the leader of the snake clan." Spoke the white snake, with a hint of pride. Naruto was shocked. In his readings a snake known as Manda was said to be the leader of the snakes, but this snake claimed otherwise. He was also shocked that he was actually speaking with the snake summon boss. He quickly bowed his head, and spoke.

"I'm sorry if I offend you my lord, but in the writings I have found a snake named Manda was said to be the snake boss."

"That is true. Manda is the snake boss." Spoke the white sage. He could tell naruto was having a hard time understanding his meaning, so he elaborated. "Just think of Manda as the hokage, while I am the fire lord." Spoke the white snake.

Now naruto was wonder how he hadn't fainted yet. He was sure this snake would easily be able to kill him now. He didn't know what he would do if it attacked. Then the snake continued talking.

'Hmmmmmm? He must have giant reserves to be able to summon me. He could be a great summoner for the snake clan. Much better then orochimaro, and that Anko woman the other snakes allow to summon them. Maybe I should make him a personal summoner. That way he doesn't run into Manda, and I don't have to kill Manda for trying to eat him. Hmmmm, but who would be his personal summon. I don't want the rest of the snake clan to know of him, because orochimaro might try and kill him. Ahhhh I got it! Manda destroyed his nest the other day, for fear of his children becoming more powerful then himself. I have one of the eggs that I saved. If naruto were to use his chakra to strengthen it, it would be completely loyal. Then in a few years I will take him under my wing, and make him the first dragon sage. Ouhhhh this is getting interesting.' Thought the white sage.

"Child I have decided to allow you the privilege of summoning the snake clan. You will receive a personal summons though. That way you won't have to worry about Manda trying to eat you, or orochimaro trying to kill you. If either of them do try and kill you, tell them the white sage has granted you his protection. Now here, this egg is the egg of Manda. He destroyed his nest for stupid reasons, and now you will be its master. I want you to pump cla constant flow of chakra into this egg until it hatches. When it does it will be completely loyal to you, and will obey all of your commands. Until next time." Spoke the white snake, before disappearing.

Naruto looked down at the egg in his hand. It was black and purple, with a tiger stripe design. He was so happy he got accepted into the snake clan. Now he could continue to gain even more power. As he started to pump chakra into the egg he remembered something one of his clones read. It was a theory on how to make the snakes more powerful. Quickly he ran to the library, and found the book. It detailed many experiment, and he realized that they could help him. For the next four hours naruto prepared his own version of the experiment. Orochimaro's experiment was meant to make the snakes more venomous, be a or to extend, and have better senses. Naruto had a few ideas that would make hem much larger, faster, stronger, with a few other perks. He spent hours trying to mix his and orochimaro's ideas until he finally had it. In his hand was a vile of black liquid. Gently he pierced the egg, all the way into the embryo, and pushed the liquid inside. After that he continued to pump his chakra into the egg at a constant rate. He continued his same routine for the next four months, while channeling minute amounts of chakra into the egg. Finally it started to hatch. It looked like an average sized snake, with a purple top, and a black bottom side.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi took naruto into the woods, and continued walking until they came to a clearing. After they came to a clearing, kakashi asked naruto a question, that naruto knew he was going to ask.

"You really do have a bloodline don't you?" asked kakashi, with a look that said he already knew the answer. Naruto thought about it for a second, and relented. It would keep kakashi from snooping around, and give him an excuse to use his new sharingan, if he needed to.

"Yes." Spoke naruto, as he closed his eyes. Slowly he opened them, and revealed his fully matured sharingan eye.

"Ohhh my gawd! You have the sharingan!" whispered kakashi. (Only the hokage knows who naruto's parents really are in this fanfic.)

"Yes I have the pricks precious dojutsu. Haven't you wondered how an orphan, who is hated by everyone, and is kicked out of every store he enters, was able to become rookie of the year, and is already so advanced for his age? I used the sharingan to learn, and my body to train. This way I didn't have to rely on people who were trying to teach me the wrong thing." Spoke naruto. He decided if he was going to reveal his sharingan secret, then he would get rid of all the other suspicions the higher ups had about him. This way he wouldn't have to worry about them finding his base, or putting the murders of the people is slave mizuki killed on him.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" asked kakashi.

"Because everyone would have just assumed the demon child stole the sharingan, and I know they would have blamed me for the uchiha massacre, if they knew I had it. They would have believed I put itachi under some crazy demonic genjutsu, and had him kill off his clan. Hell they probably would have given him full pardons, if they could have blamed it on me." Spoke naruto, with anger in his voice.

Kakashi knew what naruto said was true. The villagers were always looking for ways to make naruto look bad, or trying to blame something on him. It was sad, but it was true. This made his plans of naruto seeing the village as an ally that much harder, because he would have to hide another part of himself from the world.

"Let's just get back to training, and forget about this depressing shit." Spoke naruto. Kakashi just nodded his head, and picked up a leaf from the ground.

"Ok naruto here's how you're going to train you lightning affinity. First you will need to put this leaf between your index finger, and your thumb. Next you will try and make the leaf crinkle up. When you can make the leaf crinkle into a ball, then you will be done with the first part of the lightning release training." Spoke kakashi, as he sat on a log opposite of naruto, and started to read his pervert book.

Naruto looked down at the leaf, and shrugged his shoulders. He was learning something, and he wasn't in a life or death struggle to become strong enough to defend himself from his own village. It was nice to be able to take things slow, so he took a deep breath, and tried to crumple up the leaf. It was a long process, but he had mastered two elements already, and a third wouldn't be too difficult. After a couple of hours naruto could crumple the paper up a good bit, but it wasn't so where good enough. After six hours naruto was about half way done.

'Naruto your ability to learn elemental ninjutsu is amazing. I dare say that in a month you will have mastered lighting release." Spoke kakashi, as he walked towards the client's house.

'Well I think I will be done much faster than that.' Thought naruto, as fifty clones appeared out of the blue. Each clone grabbed a leaf and continued to try and turn the leaves into crinkled balls. After two more hours naruto could do it with ease. Picking himself up, naruto dismissed his clones, and began walking towards the client's house. Once he got there he saw the last ass giving him an arrogant smirk.

"So were you even able to make any head way in learning lightning release, or did you just waste kakashi's time?" asked sasuke, as he crossed his arms. He had a pissed off look to his face, and naruto figured kakashi let it slip that he had the sharing.

"Actually sasuke, naruto has almost mastered the first step in the lighting release exercise." Spoke kakashi, as he walked into the room. Sasuke looked like he was going to say something, but naruto cut him off.

"Actually kakashi, I have mastered the first step." Spoke naruto, as he lift up a leaf that was resting between his index finger, and his thumb. He channeled lighting chakra through his fingers, and turned the leaf into a crinkled leaf ball. Kakashi was amazed at this, but sasuke looked furious.

"How were you able to master the first step in lightning release on your first day? It usually takes people years to master something like that." Shouted an angry sasuke.

"I have been practicing chakra control since I was very young, and not trying to learn advanced things like elemental manipulation before I had mastered chakra control. Once I mastered chakra control I moved on to shape manipulation. Once I had that mastered I moved on to elemental manipulation. You see if you don't have a great grasp of your chakra then how do you expect you can just make it do as you want?" said naruto.

Sasuke looked pissed, but didn't say anything. He looked at kakashi, and began asking a bunch of questions about shape manipulation and chakra control.

"Yes you need to have a good understanding of both to be able to use elemental manipulation effectively. If you mastered them, then elemental manipulation would be much easier to learn." Spoke kakashi. Sasuke looked mad, and demanded kakashi teach him not only elemental manipulation, but both shape manipulation, and chakra control. It seemed he didn't understand that both took a long time to perfect to the level naruto had.

This type of training continued for a week, as team kakashi took out any bandits or highway men who tried to attack tazuna or his family. Naruto was able to master lightning release, and kakashi was teaching him some jutsu. Sasuke was able to master the tree walking exercise, and the first step of shape manipulation. Sakura was learning the basics of human anatomy, and how to make salve. After a week of training, they were ready to face the three wandering ninja. As they followed tazuna to the bridge, they saw three lone figures standing in their path.

"Halt, konoha nin if you wish to live, give us the bridge builder, and leave while were feeling generous." Spoke the middle sized one. He seemed to be the leader, as the other two looked too stupid for something like that.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Konoha nin always complete there missions, regardless of the difficulty." Spoke kakashi, as he removed his forehead protector from over his eye.

"Hmmmph then you die!" shouted the tall one, as he charged at them. Naruto, and kakshi looked at each other, and nodded their heads.

Kakashi went through a few hand seals, and shouted out the name of his jutsu. "Fire style; Great Fireball jutsu!" instantly a large ball of fire shout out of his mouth, and charged at the missing nin. The missing nin was going to dodge the fire jutsu, but then naruto went through a few hand seals as well.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere!" instantly a giant ball of deadly wind shout out of naruto's mouth, and quickly caught up with kakashi's fire ball. Once the two jutsu meet, a giant explosion was the result of naruto, and kakashi's jutsu. The explosion was t0o fast, and powerful for the large ninja to dodge, and was instantly incinerated. The other two ninja looked shocked, but quickly charged in. kakashi and sasuke went after the genjutsu using one, while naruto went after the leader.

"Your strong kid, but your no match for me!" shouted the man, as he tried to punch naruto. He was surprised by how fluid the boy could move, and the way he could bend his body. Naruto quickly went on the offencive, and began stricking vital spots on the enemy nin's body. The man faltered, and was shocked that the boy could actually best him in taijutsu. Relying on the only thing he could think of the ninja made a grab for naruto, and was pleased when he was able to catch the boy's arm. Instantly naruto's arm started to turn to stone, and that shocked him.

'What the fuck is happening? How is he doing this? Wait is it that freaky gauntlet on his hand? No time to think I have to stop him now!' thought naruto, as his mind rushed a million thoughts a second, until he grinned. The enemy nin was wondering why his newest victim was grinning, until a black and blue snake shout out of his color, and bit him on the face. Instantly his face felt like it was on fire, and his brain felt like it was shutting off. Slowly he fell to the grown, and was dead before he ever hit it. Naruto's arm began to revert to its original form, and naruto kneeled down, and removed the enemy nins gauntlets.

'I will need to figure out how these things work, and try and invent a jutsu that can do the same thing without relying on these things.' Thought naruto as he began to walk to his team. As he walked, he started to hear clapping. Turning around he saw a little man with stupid looking glasses, and a crappy suit. Behind him was a group of roughly one hundred bandits. They were not a problem, as even sasuke, when not tired, could kill them.

"Well it looks like I won't have to pay those ninja, and I will still get to see that bridge builder die. Alright boys kill them all." Shouted the little man. As soon as he did this, all of the bandits charged forward. Naruto was to focused on the interesting jutsu the gauntlet created to care about the bandits. Giving jr a mental command, he went to discover the secrets of the gauntlet, as jr slithered from out of his shirt. When j. left the comfort of naruto's shirt, he was not happy, but his mastery promised a good meal, and more importantly he ordered him to do it. When jr saw the oncoming bandit army, he slithered towards them at high speeds. The bandits thought it was funny, until jr grew to his maximum height, which was roughly the size of a summons boss. When the bandits saw this, they ran in fear. Jr was not in the hunting mood, so he opened his mouth, and unleashed a powerful stunning toxin form its mouth. The toxin quickly covered all of the bandits, and they soon fell to the ground paralyzed. Jr lazily ate them, by flicking out its tongue, and wrapping it around the paralyzed bandits. They shouted and screamed, but there was nothing they could do, and soon they were all sitting pretty inside jr's stomach. The only one left was gato, and even he was paralyzed.

"Wait I'll give you anything you want, just name it. Do you want women, drugs, money, I can give you all of them, just don't kill me!" shouted gato.

"I'm not going to kill you gato." Spoke naruto, as he looked up from the gauntlet. Gato sighed, but his relief didn't last long.

"They are." Spoke naruto, as he pointed to a crowed of angry villagers holding pitch forks, and other farming equipment like they were weapons, but naruto just went back to examining the gauntlet. Gato's cries of pain, and agony could be heard the entire night, and come morning he was no longer recognizable. After that the bridge was quickly finished, and was even named after naruto, much to sasuke's ire. As they ran back to the village, sasuke made his anger vocal.

"Dobe tell me, do you have the sharingan?" demanded sasuke. Naruto just role his eyes, and wondered if telling kakashi was worth it. Looking at sasuke, naruto activated his three tome sharingan. He cast a quick illusion around sasuke, which caused him to miss the branch, and fall to the ground.

"Damn you dobe! How is it that you have the sharingan?" demanded sasuke, as he jumped back into the trees.

"I don't know, I have been an orphan all my life, so it's possible I have an uchiha ancestor." Spoke naruto.

"Hmph well I bet they were not anything special." Spoke sasuke.

"I agree, I don't think the uchiha are special either." Spoke the grinning naruto.

"What did you say?" demanded sasuke.

"Could you two put a lid on it until we get to the village?" asked kakashi, as he held his head, and wished he hadn't let it slip that sasuke wasn't the only person with the sharingan, naturally, in the village. He had hoped it would fix a lot of problems, such as sasuke, and naruto's loner problems. He hoped it would bring unity and peace to them as well. There was also the perk of making a new bond for naruto so that he didn't go rogue, but now he could see that it had the opposite effect. Sasuke couldn't stand the fact that naruto had the sharingan, and a more developed one at that. Naruto couldn't stand the fact that in some way he was related to sasuke. Sighing kakashi continued his trek across fire country.

Once they got to the village kakashi, and his team, made their way to the hokage tower. Kakashi noticed the way people just seemed to fawn over sasuke, and kept casting naruto dirty looks. Kakashi sighed knowing that making naruto like the village was not very likely. The people here blamed naruto for things he didn't have any involvement and even blamed him for things that happened to them on a day to day basis. He couldn't even imagine what naruto was going through, or had gone through living in this type of place.

Once they got to the tower the anbu motioned to let them in. inside the office assistant allowed them passage as well, but not before smiling at sasuke, and casting naruto a discussing look. Inside his office, the hokage was sighing mountains of paper work that looked ready to fall. After a few minutes he put the finishing touches on an important document, and looked up at them.

"Ahhhh team seven how was the mission?" asked the hokage.

"Nothing special." Was naruto's reply, but then the loudest screeched made her-self know.

"What do you mean nothing special? We were attacked by an army of bandits, had to fight off two missing mist chunin ninja and three even higher ranked wandering ninja." Shouted sakura. She had a look of absolute disbelief on her face, and her long hair seemed to stick out in odd directions from.

"Yes we did, but I don't remember you doing a single thing, but falling on the ground and shouting how hopeless our situation was." Spoke naruto, as he used his pinky to clean out his ears.

"What was I supposed to do? I don't know any ninjutsu like you guys, I don't know any taijutsu besides the academy style, I know no genjutu, and kakashi has only taught me some basic medical knowledge." Shouted sakura. Naruto couldn't blame here really, she was a fan girl, and really didn't care about being a ninja, but she had never been taught any real ninja skills, and kakashi sure never took the time out of his day to teach her.

"I don't see why your yelling at me, because if I were a sensei I would have taught you the basics to all of those things the first month of you being on my team, not wait three months and on a life or death mission to start." Spoke naruto, as he casted sakura an annoyed look. She realized what he was doing, and only nodded and crossed her arms.

"Kakashi I am very disappointed in you. Is this really all you have done in three months? I can't believe this, after they become chunin you're going to go back to anbu, because it is obvious to me that you can't teach, there for you will not be a captain either." Spoke the old kage. He was angry and kakashi knew better then to mess with the old kage when he was angry. Bowing his head he told the old kage that he understood, and that the team was dismissed.

For the next three months kakashi taught his team for real. He helped naruto master lightning release, and as even teaching him his signature techniques. He was having a hard time making sasuke master the fire release, because the boy only wanted to copy other people's jutsu, and not actually do any work. Sakura was able to grasp genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, and was being taught to use a knife as well.

What nobody knew was that naruto was making clones to go spy on other people, and copy the taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutst, kenjutsu, and anything he could think of. He figured he would eventually leave the village, and he would need every advantage he could get. It was also a good way to get back at konoha by selling the villages jutsu, and other things to the other villages. This way he became rich, konoha suffered, and he was sure he could convince the other nations to not hunt him when he became a missing nin.

One day kakashi told them to meet at training ground seven, but that they were not going to be training. Naruto figured he was going to tell them something, but he couldn't understand why he didn't just tell them when he told them to meet at training ground seven. After walking for a few minute, they arrived at training ground seven. Then kakashi stepped out of a leaf shunshin, with his usual goofy eye smile.

"I just wanted you guy to know that I signed you up for the chunin exams. If you wish to compete meet at the entrance of the academy in a week at seven, that's all." Spoke kakashi, as he left the same way he came.

All three of them were thinking the same thing.

'This year's chunin exam is going to be very interesting.'


	3. Chapter 3

As naruto walked to the academy he began to think about what he was going to do once he was free from his current village. He could become a missing nin, and bounty hunt to stay alive, or he could kill someone of high importance and take their place. They both were not bad, but he did love being a ninja, but the elemental villages were becoming too arrogant, and were starting to judge others. It amazed naruto how an entire village of murderers could call someone a monster. They were hired to kill people, and yet they believed they were doing it for some greater good, but that was just a lie so that they didn't feel guilty about what they were doing.

'Bunch of hypocrites more like.' Thought naruto, as he walked towards the academy.

As he approached the entrance to the academy, he saw two people he hated with a passion. Sasuke uchiha was the villages golden boy, and the last member of the illustrious uchiha clan. Every woman in the village wanted to bear his children, and most of them had never even spoken to him. Then there was his attitude. He acted like everything should just be given to him because his eyes could do a few tricks, and his snide attitude, even towards the people who praise him, pissed naruto off.

Then there was sakura haruno. She was the daughter of a council member, and the last brooders most avid stalker/fan. She had no skill, nor any real drive to become a ninja, and the only reason she ever did become a ninja was so that she could spend more time with sasuke. She was nothing more than a meat shield for the last brooder, and she loved every second of it. All of this would have been bearable in naruto's opinion, but her voice drove him up the wall. It was like a high pitched jutsu that affected ones inner ear, and caused massive headaches. Sometimes naruto wondered if it was the world's most annoying bloodline, but kept his mouth shut because if people started thinking that sakura had a new bloodline then they would want more of them, and that really would kill naruto.

Like usual sasuke was looking at the ground brooding, and had on his emo clothes, while sakura just fawned over him. Sakura had stars in her eyes, and was hovering over sasuke's shoulder. Naruto couldn't understand why he didn't just tell her to back up, but figured sasuke secretly liked the attention. If he didn't then why hadn't he told sakura to back the fuck off?

"It looks like all three of us decided to show up." Spoke naruto, as he approached the other two.

"Of course, now I will be able to test myself against ninja who are worthy to be called my opponent." Spoke the ever so confident sasuke.

"I have to make sure sasuke-kun is at perfect health, so I decided to come as well." spoke sakura, in a slightly nervous voice. Naruto figured she was scared, but didn't vocalize it.

"Well emos first." Spoke naruto, as he ushered sasuke in front of him. Sasuke looked mad, but also at a loss.

'Probably can't decide if taking the insult and leading is better, or denying it and letting someone else lead.' Thought naruto, as he ignored sakura's out burst on how sasuke was not emo, but just a dark prince.

"Whatever you say pinky." Spoke naruto, as he followed sasuke into the academy. Sakura shouted for another minute, but once they were inside she finally shut up.

Inside was a large group of people trying to get past two discussed chunin. Naruto could easily see through there discuses, and could see it was the infamous gate guards of konoha. Even the number above the door they were guarding was an obvious give away. All of the numbers on the other doors continued to get larger, but then the door they were guarding jumped up a by a hundred, so it was obvious it was under genjutsu. The reason why it was under genjutsu seemed to evade sasuke's eyes though, as he had to make himself know.

"Drop the genjutsu because nobody here is falling for it." Spoke sasuke, in an arrogant voice.

"You do realize that this is a test to weed out the weaklings, but now that you made it obvious they all will pass it. Congratulations sasuke you just got us that much more competition with that large mouth of yours." Spoke naruto, in a bored tone. Sasuke looked pissed by that statement, but when he heard how the other genin were running to the real testing place he couldn't say anything, because he knew it was true.

Just as they were about to make their way to the real testing sight, a strange creature made its presence known. It was a little taller than naruto, and was wearing a green spandex outfit, with orange leg warmers. It had a bowl cut, with large white squares in its dark hair. The creature had big black eyes, and two monstrous eyebrows that looked like caterpillars.

Standing behind this strange creature was a girl with a Chinese outfit, brown hair and eyes, with two buns on her head that made her look like a panda. She had a lot of sealing scrolls on her, but for what naruto was not sure.

"What do you want?" asked/demanded sasuke.

"You are sasuke uchiha correct? I, rock lee, have come here to challenge you, and prove that hard work can overcome natural born talent." Spoke the strange creature, now known as lee.

"So you know who I am, and still you wish to challenge me? Alright where do you wish to be defeated at?" asked sasuke, as he grinned like a mad man. Naruto could tell sasuke wasn't going to pull his punches, but this lee kid had an aura about him that made naruto believe he could defeat sasuke.

"Follow me." Spoke lee, as he ran through the academy followed closely by sasuke and the rest of the people present. When they finally stopped they were inside a large arena like room that naruto remembered was used for the physical aspects of the academy's curriculum.

"Are you ready to lose?" asked the smiling face of sasuke uchiha.

"It is not me who has to worry about that, but you." said lee, as he disappeared from sight. Sasuke had already activated his sharingan, and so had naruto. Naruto was slightly surprised by the speed the kid goes, and knew that sasuke was already screwed.

Down in the arena, lee appeared behind sasuke, and kicked him into the air. After he did this he continued his assault on sasuke, and beat him without mercy. Naruto was interested in the tiajutsu style that the kid used, and wanted to see more. That's when the kid appeared bind sasuke, and the bandages on his arms began to enwrap sasuke. As this was happening lee began to move to the side, like he was going to try and spin, but then one of those things that people put in their gardens to catch wind, and spin then came from nowhere, and stuck the wrappings to the wall. Sakura ran and caught sasuke before he hit the ground, and naruto watched as lee was told off by a talking turtle.

Naruto knew about summons form his training in orochimaro's lab, and also knew about every summons in konoha. The kurama clan had the crow contract, but itachi stole that when he left the village. The hokage has the monkey contract, orochimaro has the snake contract, tsunade senju has the slug contract, jariaha has the toad, and there was another, but he could not remember what, or who had it. He had never heard of a turtle contract though, and made a mental note of it.

After a while a man that was lee's double in every way, but older appeared and began to beat lee stupid. They started to cry, and then they hugged. The strange thing that happened was when the hugged, a strange beach seen genjutsu appeared that not even naruto's fully developed sharingan could see past. For a second he was tempted to use the mangekyou, but they stopped hugging, much to the relief of everyone there. Once this was all done they ran to the testing sight for the first round of the chunin exams. Once they got to the door they saw kakashi there reading his smut book.

"I am glad to see you three are all hear, as it would be a shame to tell you that you could not compete otherwise." Spoke kakashi.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that if we all didn't come then we would not of been allowed to compete." Shouted sasuke.

"Exactly." Spoke kakashi, with his creepy eye smile.

"I figured it was a team based thing, since everything we seem to do that involves you is team oriented." Spoke naruto, as he eyed kakashi.

"Well I am glad you could see that, but I shouldn't hold you guys much longer, as the first test is about to begin." Spoke kakashi, as he disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

After that, they walked into the room to see a man wearing a heavy trench coat, with scars all over his head, and face.

"Take your seats now!" shouted the man. Sakura hurried to her seat, but naruto and sasuke took their time, and cruised. Once they sat down the man began to speak.

"Alright this is a time based test that has only nine questions, but if you are caught cheating, then you will be instantly disqualified." Spoke the man, as he passed out the test.

When naruto got the test he knew instantly there was something up with it. The questions were far to advanced for the average genin, and once more there were people here with chakra levels that exceeded genin. One had a very dark chakra, but a couple had normal chunin level charkra reserves. This lead naruto to believe that the exam was actually a trick to test one's information gathering abilities while in a hostile environment.

Naruto was not the average genin and had a couple of ways of getting the info he desired. The first way would be to have jr get it for him, the second would be to use the sharingan, but he was not the average genin, and memorizing everything orochimaro once knew left naruto with a large library of knowledge inside his brain. With that being said he was easily able to write down all of the info he need to pass. He saw sasuke using the sharingan, and it seemed sakura knew the answers just like him.

During the test many teams were sent out of the exam room for cheating. Easily half of the class was kicked out in the first test, but eventually the timer went off.

"Ok now it is time for the final test. This question will count for the entire test, and if you fail you will not be able to take the chunin exam ever again." Spoke Scarface, as naruto had come to call him. Many people protested, but were quickly silenced by the imposing man. Another half of the class room quit, before it was revealed that the last question was a trick.

The man went to say something else but a purple ball came crashing through the window, gaining everyone's attention. In naruto's opinion she was very lovely, and had the perfect mixture of beauty and deadliness. She wore a large trench coat, and orange skit, fishnet shirt, and weird combat boots. It was an odd match, but naruto liked it. It was new, and she seemed to be able to rock it, so what the hell. Behind her was a sign that read 'The Beautiful, and Single Anko Mitarashi' popped up behind her. Naruto could not help but laugh at how random her appearance was, and how her face looked when Scarface told her that she was early again.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, because after my exam there numbers will be cut in half. Anyway if ou want to take the next exam follow me. If you fall behind then you won't be allowed to take the exam." Spoke anko, as she jumped out of the window followed by the class. They ran for a good twenty minutes, until they came to a large gate that read training ground forty four. The forest had a dark aura to it, and seemed to fill everyone with dread. Naruto just shook the feeling off, and look at it like it was a challenge.

"Alright little genin this is training ground forty four, also known as the forest of death. Your goal is to take one of these two scrolls that I will hand each of you, and try and get the opposite scroll from an enemy team. Once you have both scrolls you will head to the tower in the center of the forest, and await further instructions there. You will also have to sign these wavers stating that I did not force you into doing this, and that if you die neither I nor konoha can be held responsible for your deaths." Spoke anko. She was happy to see the scared looks on everyone's faces, except one kid. He was looking at the forest with a bored expression on his face that she reluctantly admitted was quite handsome for brats. He held himself with a stance that radiated confidence, even though she knew he went through things that could break grater men. Thinking fast, and secretly wanting to talk to him, she threw a kunai at him with great speeds, and quickly ran up behind him. What happened next shocked her.

The boy caught the kunai without even looking at it, and when she got behind him, a large black and blue snake shot out of his shirt, and quickly wrapped around her neck. She went to try and pull it off, but instantly felt her chakra being absorbed by the snake. She was losing strength quickly, but as soon as the snake latched on, it let go. Looking down she saw the sparkling blue eyes of the residential jinchuiki.

"Excuse me Miss Anko, but I think you lost this. If you wanted to talk then I would have been more than willing to make time for a woman as beautiful as yourself." Spoke naruto, as he handed anko back her kunai. He was happy to see a small blush on her face by his comment of her beauty, because he knew that all women were suckers for the right compliment.

"Oh and what makes you think I would spend my time with some brat?" asked anko, but to her shame half of it was stutters. Naruto just smiled at her resistance and wondered if she would be willing to come with him. She was almost as hated as he was, and he was sure she realized by now that it would never go away just because she worked hard.

"I believe every woman deserves to find the right man, and contrary to popular belief I see a woman, not a whore as many of these ignorant villagers would call you." spoke naruto.

Anko was shocked by this. Here was a kid half her age basically confessing to her, and saying things she only dreamed a man would tell her. She wanted people to see she was anko, and not the traitorous sannin orochimaru who abandoned her the way he did. Through a heavy blush, anko leaned down and whispered in naruto's ear.

"We will talk later." Was all she said, before she shouted that the first exam had begun. Naruto smiled and followed his team into the dark forest, that he could not help but feel was drawing him in.


End file.
